


Play Maid

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavens Failure Shirou is just sick and tired of all the mockery.  Lancer suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Maid

Every time. Every time Shirou talked to a guy who knew him before the War, it was the same.

Well, not exactly. There were two ways a conversation could go. Some guys got awkward around him because of how (ugh) cute he was. Archer was like that half the time, which was kind of creepy. Issei was like that all the time because of his resemblance to, well, himself, which Shirou didn't really want to think about too much.

Other guys, like Lancer, just made fun of him for being stuck in a girl's body. It was better than being dead, and Shirou knew that, but at the same time he didn't need to be reminded how irritating it was. He was getting used to Sakura and Rin's treatment of him, which was probably the scariest part of all.

Lancer could just shut up. Why did he even go to the docks to see him so often? Maybe it was just because he knew he wouldn't try to force him into a dress, or get a nosebleed, or even blush... But at the same time, the mocking was getting annoying.

"Hey, Lancer."

Lancer looked away from his fishing. "Yeah, kid?"

"You've never been in a situation like this, right?" Shirou asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Nobody's ever been in a situation like yours, and do I really look like a girl to you?"

Shirou hmmphed. He wasn't a girl, he was just in the body of one. "The point is, you don't really get what it means. So I want to make a bet."

The Servant set down his fishing rod. "I'm listening."

"If I can beat you in a fight, you have to wear whatever I tell you to wear for a whole day, no exceptions. ...And if I lose to you, I'll wear whatever clothes you want me to wear for just as long." He'd been practicing, and while he didn't have the same muscle as his old body like this, his Magic Circuits were much better.

Lancer tsked. "You've already got the right body for it, is that fair?"

"I guess I won't fight you, then." Shirou shrugged and turned as if to go. Wait for it-

"That wasn't a no." When he turned back, Lancer was holding Gae Bolg and grinning. "Let's see if you still know how to fight."

To summarize a long battle: heaven hath no fury like a guy who doesn't want to be stuck in pretty dresses yet again.

Shirou pinned Lancer to the ground with his swords, Gae Bolg out of reach. "I win, right?"

"Yeah, you win." Lancer sighed. "Where should I meet you?"

"I guess my house tomorrow morning; I'll just grab some things from Tohsaka beforehand. None of my stuff will fit you." Shirou was going to make Lancer regret ever teasing him for his clothes, but he wasn't going to be that mean about it.

"...Rin's barely taller than you and you're a midget, how is that going to help?"

Letting the comment about his height slide, Shirou replied, "Well, there's one thing I saw that might be big enough..."  


* * *

  
"A maid dress." Lancer stared at the offending item. "You want me to wear a maid dress?"

"I said no exceptions," Shirou answered with a grin, holding up the dress. "Do you need help putting it on?"

A scowl. "I've got it." Lancer snatched the dress out of his hand and tried not to look like he was storming off to the next room.

Shirou waited, humming cheerfully.

Eventually, Lancer reappeared. As promised, he was wearing the maid's uniform, headpiece and all. His expression was kept carefully blank, but Shirou figured that he was trying not to show how annoying this was.

Snickering - and not giggling, because he was a guy and that wasn't a guy thing to do - Shirou looked him over. It didn't look half bad on him. He didn't look much like a girl; maids were not usually that muscular and didn't have as broad shoulders as Lancer did. Still, it was pretty cute. More importantly, it was really funny.

"Now what?" Lancer asked, as Shirou suppressed another round of snickers. "Do I have to call you Mistress and wash your dishes?"

Shirou shook his head. "The bet was just about the clothes. Unless you really want to act like a maid, you don't have to."

Lancer considered that for a moment, then smirked. "Why not? It could be fun."

"Huh?" That had not been the response Shirou expected. "Why would you want that?"

"There are worse things than being ordered around, Mistress."

"Master," he corrected automatically. "Wait, what, seriously?"

Lancer adjusted to wearing almost anything quickly; he had to, considering how many uniforms he went through in a week. Still, he shouldn't have been able to wear that with that much aplomb, resting his hand on his hip and looking very much like he wore this to work every day. "I mean, I _guess_ I could just sit around the house wearing this all day. It might be worth a laugh even after an hour or so. Oooor I could do something worthy of the outfit."

"S-seriously, you..." Shirou considered this. "...No 'Mistress'. I'm a guy."

Lancer chuckled. "Of course you are. You'd just pull this off better than me-"

"I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." It was a touchy enough subject that even Lancer knew not to push it _too_ far. "So what do you want first?"

"Give me some time to think. And a chance to research on the internet, because I'm not that creative." Shirou was going to find so much weird porn in the process, he knew, but that was the peril of trying to figure out what to do with a man in a maid dress.

...And weird porn wasn't all that bad.


End file.
